


dizzy until you fall

by gigantomachy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mistaken Identity, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, POV Amane Misa, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantomachy/pseuds/gigantomachy
Summary: When Misa finds out that her boyfriend Yagami Light is going to be chained to the perverted detective Ryuuzaki 24 hours a day, even when they sleep, she decides to take matters into her own hands to protect his innocence: she demands that they allow her to sleep in the middle. Light tells her that he doesn't like to cuddle while he sleeps, but when she wakes up in the middle of the night in someone's arms, it seems like he's changed his mind... or has he?
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76
Collections: L x Misa Bedsharing Fics





	dizzy until you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I've got too much work this week to update Liability.  
> Also me: [writes and posts a smutty oneshot in one evening to avoid paying attention to current events]
> 
> In my defense, writing PWP smut is much easier than editing my more plot-driven longfic. Also I am a slut for bed sharing fics. I just got this idea in my head a day or two ago and felt like I had to write it. Somewhat inspired by my friend litterateur97's fic [Watermelon Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867569), and some fic I read ages ago on FFN but can no longer find.
> 
> This fic contains very dubious consent but I'm not even sure how to classify it. Misa's consent is dubious, because she thinks the person she is feeling up is Light, but also she is feeling L up in his sleep, so he's not exactly consenting either. Let's just say this is a bad idea all around. But it's still hot? I hope?
> 
> Title is from the Chris Pureka song "Burning Bridges," though the song itself it doesn't quite fit the mood. The full line is "You'll go dizzy until you fall."

Misa marched down the hallway of the Kira headquarters in her flimsy pink nightgown. It was late enough that the task force members shouldn’t be hanging around, but even if she saw them, she wouldn’t care. It wasn’t like she hadn’t shown more skin in her photoshoots. She was a woman on a mission, and nothing was going to stop her now.

When Misa reached Ryuuzaki’s bedroom, she didn’t even knock, nor did she hesitate, before bursting through the door. “Light!” she shouted.

Perfect timing. Light and Ryuuzaki stood a few feet apart in front of the dresser, clearly almost finished changing into their sleeping clothes. Light was already in just a t-shirt in boxers (more casual clothing than she had ever seen him wear before, she noticed with satisfaction) and Ryuuzaki, still wearing his usual long-sleeved white shirt, was crouching awkwardly in his own boxers, balancing on one leg, halfway through pulling his baggy jeans free of his ankles.

Misa’s sudden arrival managed to startle him enough that he toppled over sideways onto the floor, still holding his pants. For a moment, Misa was distracted from her goal by the sight of the detective flailing around on the bedroom floor, still trying to pull his pants off, and she found herself giggling uncontrollably.

“Misa, what are you doing here?” Light’s calm voice was enough to pull her back on track.

“Oh, right. I’ve decided I don’t want you sleeping alone with that pervert Ryuuzaki! I don’t trust him not to make a move on you, and you’re _my_ boyfriend.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Ryuuzaki called from the floor, holding a finger up in the air. They both ignored him.

Light let out an annoyed sigh. “Misa, we’ve been over this. Ryuuzaki isn’t doing this for perverted reasons. Being with him 24 hours a day is the best way for me to prove my innocence, and that means even when we sleep.”

“Oh, I know,” Misa said, and Light raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That’s why I’ve decided to sleep in between you two! That way I can protect my precious Light from anything perverted.” She took a seat on the edge of the king sized bed, crossing her arms.

“Misa, that’s a ridiculous idea. There’s no way—” Light began, but Ryuuzaki interrupted.

“Misa can sleep here if she wants to,” he said, voice flat and disinterested, as he finally rose from the floor and brushed himself off.

“Nobody asked you, Ryuuzaki,” Light snapped.

“Yeah, Ryuuzaki, nobody—” Misa paused halfway through speaking as she processed the fact that he had actually been on _her_ side for once. “I’m sorry, I mean, good idea, Ryuuzaki! You’re such a good friend.”

“Does my opinion not matter?” Light asked. “Ryuuzaki keeps me awake so late already. The last thing I need is Misa talking to me all night while I’m trying to sleep.”

Even as he spoke, though, Misa was already climbing under the covers, planting herself firmly in the middle of the bed. “Don’t worry, Light! I won’t make a sound!” She gave him her most winning smile, hoping she looked innocent and trustworthy.

With an exasperated sigh, Light seemed to finally give up, moving to get into bed. With Light and Ryuuzaki chained together and Misa already in the middle of the bed, getting all three of them under the covers was an extremely awkward and complicated process, during which Ryuuzaki had to scuttle over Misa’s midsection like a crab while she whined incessantly about him getting too close to her, but eventually they were all settled in. Misa was in the middle, with Light on her right and Ryuuzaki on her left, the chain running along the bottom of the headboard behind Misa’s head, one blanket over all three of them.

Misa felt proud that she had gotten her way after all. Like this, there was no way Ryuuzaki could do anything weird to her precious Light! Light was laying on his side, facing away from her, so Misa pressed herself up against his back, hoping he could feel her breasts against him through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She let out a wistful sigh.

However, Light squirmed, pushing her arms off of him. “I don’t like to be cuddled when I’m trying to sleep, Misa,” he told her, sounding almost like a parent scolding a child. “If you’re going to sleep here, you need to keep your hands to yourself.”

Misa let out a loud, dramatic groan, but she rolled onto her back again, letting Light go. “Fine,” she said. Glimpsing Ryuuzaki’s messy black hair out of the corner of her eye, she turned her face towards him. “Hey, that goes for you, too! You better not try anything perverted. Misa is for Light only!”

“Of course,” he said, though she swore she could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “I would never dream of it.”

Being reminded of his presence made her feel a little self-conscious about her skimpy nightgown, but she told herself that it was fine. Yes, Ryuuzaki was a pervert, but she wasn’t even sure he liked women. _He wouldn’t even know what to do with me, even if he wanted to,_ she told herself, a smug little smile coming to her face.

Then Light reached over to flip off the lights, and within minutes, Misa was asleep.

* * *

As Misa slowly drifted her way back to consciousness, the first thing that she noticed was that she was warm.

The room was still dark and silent, so it must still have been the middle of the night. What had woke Misa up, she realized, was the feeling of someone’s arms around her. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that, despite claiming not to enjoy cuddling, Light’s unconscious brain apparently had other ideas, because she had woken up in his arms.

Still half asleep, she let herself sink into the warmth with a small sigh. They were face to face, their legs tangled together, bare skin touching. Misa, of course, was wearing a sheer, tiny nightgown, which at this point had ridden up to the top of her thighs, and he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. It was the most skin-to-skin contact they had ever had in their relationship.

His arm was around Misa’s waist, holding her close, and she felt so safe and warm there. She nuzzled into the soft cotton of his shirt, breathing in the comforting scent. His body, or what she could feel of it through his clothes, felt skinnier than she had expected, but it wasn’t like she had ever seen him unclothed before, so she didn’t have a very good idea of his real body type.

He seemed to still be asleep, but his arm tightened around her unconsciously, and Misa had never been happier. She wished they could stay that way forever.

As she shifted around, though, trying to burrow her way closer to him before falling back asleep, Misa felt something unexpected that caused her to freeze in her tracks: he was _hard_. His erection was unmistakable, pressing against her with only the fabric of his boxers separating it from her bare thigh.

Misa was instantly turned on beyond belief. Maybe it was just a random nighttime erection, but she wanted to believe that it was more than that. That it was her proximity to him, her body pressed up against him, that was eliciting such a reaction, even when he wasn’t conscious of it. And even if it wasn’t because of her, it was still proof that he wasn’t so perfectly controlled after all. Even Light couldn’t completely control his own body.

If he was awake, of course, he would probably push her away and pretend like it was nothing. He had told her to keep away from him, after all. But right now, he couldn’t hide his body’s reaction to her or reject her, so Misa sure as hell wasn’t going to wake him up. This was her only chance to be close to him like this.

So instead, Misa shifted around in his arms a little more, letting her thigh brush him again as though on accident, and he let out a soft little gasp in his sleep, hips twitching forward, seeking the stimulation. Misa pressed herself into him and allowed him to grind against her leg.

A whisper fell from his lips then, just one word, almost too quiet to hear: “Misa.” She flushed, her heart thumping in gratification, and let out a small whimper before she could stop herself. He could have been dreaming about some other girl, his reaction could have been nothing but physical instinct, but that wasn’t the case. “Misa,” he had said. Even in his sleep, he was thinking of her. He really did want her after all!

In her efforts to get closer to Light, to bridge the unbearable distance between them, Misa had pressed herself forward until the man was partially turned onto his back, Misa’s body half on top of his. She had her bare thigh pressed between his legs, her breasts crushed against the side of his chest, and her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her own crotch, already damp through her sheer panties, was pressed against his lanky thigh, allowing her to at least get some friction to alleviate the heat burning in her center.

Misa couldn’t hold herself back anymore, she was so worked up. She rubbed herself against his thigh while trying to press as much of her body to his as possible. She kept making small sounds, sighs and gasps in her throat, that she had to repress for fear of waking one or both of the men in the bed. As she squirmed against him, her thigh pressed more firmly against the hard length between his legs, and his hips gave a small jerk against her as he let out a low, quiet moan.

The sound cut right through her, making her instantly wetter. She thought she might lose her mind from desire if it didn’t go any further, but they couldn’t do anything more unless he was awake, and she was worried that he would reject her the instant he woke up. What should she do?

It turned out that Misa didn’t have to decide, because the sound of his own moan, and the building pleasure of Misa’s body rubbing against his erection, was enough to wake the man underneath her. She could tell the second he was awake by the way he suddenly stopped moving and tensed up, almost frozen in place.

Misa felt panicked. If she didn’t do something, Light would probably be angry with her, or at least tell her to leave him alone and let him sleep. She had to show him that she could make him feel good. So before he could wake up all the way and ruin everything, Misa gathered her courage, reached down, and grabbed his erection through the fabric of his boxers, wrapping her small hand around his length.

In shock, before she could think twice about it, Misa blurted out in a whispered gasp, “You’re so big, Light!” But of course, it wasn’t surprising that Light would have a perfect cock, since everything else about him was perfect. She gave him an experimental squeeze. He felt amazing, thick and heavy in her hand, warm even though the fabric, and she couldn’t help but imagine how he would feel inside of her, or on her tongue.

He whined at the sensation, sounding completely overwhelmed by this turn of events, hips jerking forward again, and she could feel his cock throbbing in her hand in response. Feeling bold, Misa leaned into him and ran her tongue over the bare, slightly salty skin of his neck before beginning to gently suck at the hinge of his jaw, and he moaned again in response, his whole body squirming a little at her attention. She was glowing with satisfaction. Who knew he would be this easy to please?

“Misa—” he gasped, his voice so needy and strained and breathless that he didn’t even sound like the Light she knew. “Misa, I’m not—”

“Shh, it’s okay,” she cut him off, whispering directly into his ear, and she felt his skin break out in goosebumps. She couldn’t let him overthink this or talk himself out of it, so it was best she stop him before he said too much. She knew that he wanted her; he just had to stop getting in his own way. “Your cock feels so perfect, Light. If we’re really quiet, I bet I could get under the covers and suck you off without waking Ryuuzaki. Do you want me to suck your big, perfect cock until you cum in my mouth?”

He made a sharp, almost pained noise as she whispered vulgarities in his ear, stroking him through his boxers at the same time, feeling him twitch in her hand. Misa, wanting to encourage him, rubbed herself against his thigh again and moaned softly into his ear. She could hear his breathing becoming shallow and rapid as she stroked him. But after a moment, he seemed to recover control of his body, grabbing her wrist suddenly and forcing her movements to stop.

“Misa,” he said again, slightly louder this time, and now that he wasn’t whispering, his voice sounded… it sounded like… “Misa, I’m not Light.”

Misa felt as though her soul had been separated from her body as she, suddenly wide-awake and all too lucid, surveyed the situation for the first time. She had fallen asleep with Light on her right and Ryuuzaki on her left, the chain running up behind her head. And when she had woken up in someone’s arms, she had been laying on her _left_ side. Facing Ryuuzaki, not Light. Somehow, while they were asleep, Misa and Ryuuzaki had unconsciously wound up in each other’s arms.

It was like seeing her life flash before her eyes, except instead of her life, it was just the past ten minutes. Feeling his hard-on through his boxers. Him whispering her name in his sleep when she rubbed up against him. Grinding herself shamelessly against his thigh. Grabbing him, thinking, _Of course Light would have a perfect cock_. Sucking a hickey into his neck. Begging to suck him off.

It was Ryuuzaki. The entire time, it had been _Ryuuzaki_.

If she had been thinking clearly, Misa would have tried to swear Ryuuzaki to secrecy, to make sure that Light would never find out. Unfortunately, Misa’s first response, in her state of panic, was to jump back from him with a shriek, clutching the blanket to her chest for modesty while screaming, “Ryuuzaki, you pervert!”

She realized her mistake half a second later when Light, who had been sleeping peacefully on his side several feet away from them the whole time, jerked awake in alarm. “What?” he demanded, looking around in shock. “Why are you yelling?”

In an instant, Ryuuzaki had drawn himself up into a crouching position, and Misa couldn’t help but notice the way his bent legs served to completely hide his (“ _big, perfect cock_ ,” she had actually _said_ to him, _out loud_ , like they were in a porno or something, _no_ , Misa, don’t think about it) erection from view.

It was too late to play it off now, so Misa, having no idea how she was going to explain the situation to Light, just stuck out her lower lip and mumbled, “Ryuuzaki is a pervert.”

Light stared at her for a second, his face confused and a little annoyed. “What did he do this time?” he asked, sighing softly.

“He had a… he had a…” Misa trailed off into silence, not wanting to say it out loud, but when Light gave her an impatient look, she whispered, as quietly as she could, “a boner.”

There was a long silence, during which Light covered his face with one hand, letting out a long, tired-sounding sigh. “Misa, did you really wake me up to tell me that Ryuuzaki had an erection? That’s totally normal when a guy is sleeping. You were the one who insisted on sleeping in the same bed as us. Having a nocturnal erection in the privacy of his own bed is hardly perverted.” Misa pouted, looking away sullenly, but then Light spoke up again. “Wait, Misa, how exactly did you find out about it?”

Misa’s mouth hung open and her face turned bright red, unable to think of a way to answer the question. Unfortunately for her, this silence made Ryuuzaki decide to answer instead. “Your girlfriend was groping me in my sleep,” he said, his voice sounding almost childishly petulant, like he was tattling on her to Light. “She’s the real pervert here.” In response, Misa stuck her tongue out at him and sneered. If he was going to be immature, she could be, too.

Light stared at the two of them, his expression unreadable, and Misa was on the verge of tears already. She rushed to explain. “I’m so, so, so sorry, Light! I swear, I thought he was you! I would never betray my Light! He tricked me! Please, please don’t be mad at me, I really didn’t mean to!”

Her eyes watering, Misa clasped both hands together, trying to look as apologetic and pleading as she could. Light’s face was almost completely blank, and she began to wonder if he would talk at all or if the three of them would just sit on the bed in tense silence for the rest of eternity. Then the corner of Light’s mouth twitched, and, suddenly, he began to laugh. He pressed one hand against his forehead, shaking with laughter, and Misa burned with embarrassment.

Finally, gathering himself together, Light fixed Misa with a faux-serious look. “Have you learned your lesson, Misa? Don’t go feeling people up in their sleep. Even if it _was_ me, I wouldn’t like it.”

“Yeah Misa,” Ryuuzaki chimed in, and she hated him for somehow seeming much less ashamed of the situation than she was. He almost looked like he found it funny. “If you’re going to do perverted things like that, you’re not allowed to sleep with us.”

Misa gaped at him for a moment. “I… You… Ugh!” With a theatrical, frustrated noise, she threw up her hands and stormed out of the room. As she walked away, she didn’t look back, but she was hyperaware of the amount of skin that her nightdress revealed. She swore she could feel Ryuuzaki’s eyes burning holes in her back.

* * *

In the following days, Misa could barely bring herself to meet Ryuuzaki’s eyes. It was absolutely _maddening_. He was the one who should be embarrassed! Thanks to his sleep-talking, she knew that he was physically attracted to her. (Of course, he might not know what he had said. But still. He should be embarrassed anyway!) So why was it that she was the one turning bright red every time their eyes met?

The problem was, since he was chained to Light, she couldn’t avoid him completely if she wanted to see her boyfriend. That was what had gotten her in this mess in the first place; she would have never slept next to Ryuuzaki otherwise. And if Light would be a little more attentive, then she could just focus on him and pretend that Ryuuzaki wasn’t even there.

But of course Light couldn’t make things that easy on her. No, if she wanted to spend time together, he would inevitably end up zoning out, or picking up a book, or just generally ignoring her, no matter how hard Misa worked to get his attention. And though she tried really hard to distract herself, her eyes always returned to the same place.

Ryuuzaki.

The detective barely seemed to notice her presence half the time, putting all of his focus into the stupid array of stupid desserts that he was constantly shoving into his stupid face.

It didn’t mean anything! The fact that they had fit together so nicely, that she had felt so warm and safe with him, that she had been so turned on by touching him, none of it mattered. It was only because she thought he was Light. If she had known it was really him, she would have been disgusted the whole time. Ryuuzaki wasn’t hot at all. He was creepy and perverted and strange and—

And Misa was staring at his crotch again. Misa was _staring_ at him and thinking about what it might feel like to touch him again, and she could hear him moaning her name, and she could remember how warm he felt and how nice he smelled. She wanted nothing more than to turn back time, to go back before she knew what Ryuuzaki felt and smelled and sounded like, what his arousal felt like straining against her touch. She had never wanted to know any of these things! She had never asked for it! And now it was like she had opened a box that she could never quite shut again.

With all of her effort, Misa dragged her eyes up his body to his face, willing herself to look away before she was caught. But when she reached his face, her eyes met his, and a shock ran up her spine. He had been watching her the whole time, and she was certain he had known what she was thinking about. It must be all over her face! And her neglectful boyfriend was just reading away, not knowing or caring about what was happening right under his nose.

Misa’s eyes locked on Ryuuzaki’s as if hypnotized, and after a moment, he smiled at her. His smile was so _weird_. She hated it. She hated the way it made her skin break out in goosebumps. Then, suddenly, his lips moved, and she realized he was mouthing a word to her.

“Pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've gotten a lot of my L/Misa energy out with my first two oneshots and the longer fic I'm still finishing up, I might end up posting more short, fun scenarios about them like this one.
> 
> litterateur97 actually put out a L/Misa bedsharing oneshot the same day, called ["Closer."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381592) We keep accidentally having similar ideas. Y'all should check it out if you liked this, it's really hot.
> 
> Update: I wrote a sequel from L's POV, ["you grow me like an evergreen."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606082)


End file.
